Secret Rendezvous
by jerseygirlinoxford
Summary: A special Round Robin from the girls of BurumaBabes. What happens when Grandma Mazur and Abuela Rosa plot to get Stephanie and Ranger together? Crazy fun, Donald Trump, and hot smut!


This was a BurumaBabe exclusive….till now. This was especially written for the wonderful and talented Kym(Kymme) for Mother's Day. It is a special round robin done by Sue, Sharon, Denny, Gayle, and Danielle. Kathy was our cheerleader…..yes…the same _Justice for Kathy_ Kathy. Each chapter's author is noted. As a group, we decided to share with all of you. Hope you enjoy it as much as Kym did!

Disclaimer: Not our characters, we're not making a fucking thing on this, and we'll eventually return most of the characters.

Secret Rendezvous – chapter 1

By Sue(jerseygirlinoxford)

The Donald had been in meetings at the Taj Mahal all morning. It was Wednesday. He hated Wednesdays. Wednesday was Senior Citizen Day. Seemed like every senior citizen center in New Jersey arranged to have their bus trips on a Wednesday. Unfortunately, he had to walk through the casino to get to the elevator bays that would take him to the helipad on the roof. Usually, the geezers would wave and stop him for pictures. Some asked about his children. Hell, he _did_ owe them a _little_ something. After all, they would spend most of their pension and social security checks in his slot machines and probably paid for Trump Tower in Manhattan. Posing for a picture was the least he could do. Thirty more minutes before he had to part the Geriatric Sea filled with walkers and 4-pronged canes and head home to New York.

Edna Mazur was having a great run on her nickel slot machine. Three 7's. Whoo Hoo! Another jackpot. She turned to flag down the waitress to get her a free drink. She ordered a strawberry daiquiri then turned to continue on her machine only to find a middle-aged man in her place. How dare he? "Excuse me, Sonny…you seem to have stolen my machine." The man turned and smirked.

"Beat it, Grannie. Why don't you go and enjoy your Geritol cocktail, then change your Depends," the man grumbled as he pulled the lever on the slot. Edna went into rhino mode. She dug in her purse to grab her gun. Damn! Stephanie must have taken it when she dropped her off at the senior citizen center this morning. "Yes! Jackpot!"

"Oh, you dirty rotten son of a bitch!" Before the man realized what was happening, Edna's fist connected with his nose. "How dare you steal a slot machine from a defenseless old lady!"

Rosa Manoso was about three isles over on the quarter slots. She just finished her second Mojito and was on a roll with her one-armed bandit. She had pumped in four quarters and pulled the lever. Nothing. She pulled it again. Still nothing. "Mierda!" She kicked the machine. Nothing. Next, Rosa whacked it with her cane. A pit boss seemed to come from nowhere.

"Ma'am, please don't hit the machines!" he instructed. Rosa glared at him.

"This machine took my money," she told him and crossed her arms. The pit boss sighed.

"They take a lot of people's money, Lady. They're slot machines….that's what they do. Why don't you help yourself to the buffet? Maybe your blood sugar is a little low or something?" Rosa's blood sugar was fine. It was her rising blood pressure that was the problem.

"Hijo de tu chingada madre!" She whacked the pit boss with her cane. "Me cago en tu leche!" (_Son of a bitch! /I shit in your milk!_)

Surrounded by his private security, The Donald made his way through the black jack tables without much fan fare. It wasn't until he got to the slot machines that he noticed the commotion. He was a little annoyed that the geezers were more interested in a security matter than pumping their nest eggs into his slots. He saw two of his security guards manhandling a little old lady.

"Is this how you treat your guests? I'm getting a lawyer and going to sue Trump and everybody in here. This is an outrage," Edna spat at them. "And as soon as you take your hands off me, I'm going to kick you in the balls!"

Two more security guards were pulling another older Hispanic lady from the opposite direction. "Tu eres más feo que el culo de un chango!" (_You are uglier than_ _the butt of a monkey_!) The Donald needed to intercede. He could not tolerate the bad publicity from this. Then he would have to hear all about it from that fat pig, Rosie O'Donnell.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. His staff snapped to attention.

"Oh…Mr. Trump," a nervous guard stammered, "this lady punched another slot player."

"And this lady hit a pit boss with her cane."

"Let them go," he instructed. The guards let go of Edna and Rosa. As promised, Edna kicked one of them in the balls. The man sank to his knees holding his crotch.

"You need to teach these goons some manners!" Edna scolded The Donald.

"Si! I put money in your machine and nothing happened. Then this gringo came from nowhere and grabbed me!" Rosa added. The Donald stepped forward to address the ever-growing crowd. The overhead spot light shown down on his head in such a way that it made his hair almost glow. Edna crooked her finger to draw him closer. The Donald leaned down to hear what she had to say, but Edna grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"AAAHHHHOOOOWWW!" he yelped in pain. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation. The Donald's hair had been a complete mystery for years.

"Well I'll be damned!" Edna muttered. "It is real. And a good thing too. I was sure that with all your money, you would have been able to buy a better rug."

"Tu cabeza parese las nalges de chango," Rosa agreed. (_You're head looks like a baboon's ass_). The Donald smoothed down his ridiculous comb-over. He looked over at his assistant.

"I'd like you to comp these ladies for their trouble. Dinner and a room for tonight," he instructed. Then he turned to Edna and Rosa. "I'd like you both to be guests of the Taj Mahal tonight. You'll have dinner at the Safari Steakhouse, a Regal Suite, and a limo to take you home in the morning." Edna and Rosa exchanged glances and shrugged.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Trump," Edna told him.

"Si. But I will need clothes and toiletries. I was not planning on staying overnight," Rosa insisted. Edna nodded in agreement. The Donald sighed.

"Charge whatever you need to the room. I will take care of everything. Just come to my office tomorrow to arrange for the limo to take you home," he offered. "Madeline, my assistant, will take care of you while you are here." With that, The Donald was swept away to his waiting helicopter. Rosa and Edna looked at each other again and smiled.

After the ladies were shown to their rooms, Edna and Rosa decided to meet for dinner. They were given the best table and the wait staff was highly attentive.

"Now this sure is the life!" Edna declared as she raised her glass to Rosa. "I need to cause a ruckus more often. Now I'm glad that bastard stole my machine."

"Cheers," Rosa replied as she clinked Edna's glass with her own. "I put the money in the machine but it didn't even work! And some stupid man tried to stop me from getting it to work."

"I'm Edna, but the way. I haven't had this much fun since my granddaughter burned down the funeral home! She sure is a pip." Rosa smiled.

"I know what you mean. My family is always so busy. And they think I'm too old to do anything. They all have their own families. Except mi Carlos. He is very busy with his business. I wish he would settle down," Rosa told her.

"My daughter keeps harping on my granddaughter to settle down. She wants her to marry this police officer. Sure, he has the hottest ass in town, but he will never make my Stephanie happy. She's a Bounty Hunter, you know," Edna explained.

"Estefina? Mi Carlos talks all the time about an Estefina. I see the love in his eyes when he mentions her name. He owns a security business in Trenton." Edna's eyes widened.

"Ranger? Is your grandson…Ranger?" Edna gasped. Rosa nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso is also called Ranger. Silly name. But that's what people have called him from his days in the Special Forces." Edna grinned from ear to ear, and the wheels began to turn.

"You grandson is the one my Stephanie is in love with!" Edna cried out gleefully. "They work together, and he is always there for her. I don't know why they don't get together. I, too, see the love in her eyes when she talks to him. And he is such a hottie with an amazing package!" Rosa could hardly contain her excitement.

"We have to do something to get these two together. Mi Carlos loves Estefina. I want him to be happy. She makes him happy. What can we do?" The two sat in silence for a moment to think of a plan. Edna snapped her boney little fingers.

"I've got an idea. We need to get them to meet somewhere romantic. Set something up so neither of them knows what's happening." She looked around the hotel. "Hmmm….maybe we can get The Donald to comp us the Bridal Suite up in the Penthouses? I bet if I threatened that I might accidently slip in the bathtub and break my hip and would have to sue that he would give it to us then!" Rosa chuckled.

"And if he doesn't give it to us, we will threaten to call that ugly lesbian that he had a fight with on the TV. Okay, we have the place. Carlos is out of town but will be back tomorrow. He's….uh…._breaking wind_….I think that's what his men call it. Maybe I can get him to think that Donald Trump needs him for a special security job? Mi Carlos would never turn down an opportunity like that. He always tells me he is an opportunist!" Edna excitedly bobbed her head up and down.

"And I'll call Connie at the Bond's Office. She can make up a phony file about an FTA that is here in AC! I'm sure she will do that for us," Edna said. They clinked their glasses once again in celebration of their new alliance.

They called room service for dessert from Rosa's suite to continue to plan. Rosa called Madeline to see about security needs. They were disappointed when all The Donald's security needs were handled out of his New York office. "Never mind about that," Rosa conceded. "We would like to know if the Bridal Suite in the Penthouse is available this weekend." Madeline called back a few minutes later.

"Yes, Mrs. Manoso. It's only available this Saturday and Sunday. And that's because there was a last minute cancellation. Would you like to reserve it?"

"Si. We would like to charge that to our room," Rosa told her. There was a long pause.

"You want to book the most expensive suite in the hotel for this weekend and charge it to your room? Ma'am…that room goes for $1500.00 a night!" Rosa sighed into the phone.

"Now don't you make Edna fall and break her hip. A hip replacement will cost you way more than $3000.00! Not to mention the pain and suffering, and all the grief that ugly lesbian will give Mr. Trump when she hears about this! We want all meals and a fully stocked bar to be included. And charge that to our room, too." Reluctantly, Madeline agreed. There was no way the Bridal Suite was going to be booked last minute anyway. Besides, Donald Trump hated Rosie O'Donnell. He once said he would rather fuck Richard Simmons with a crowbar before having to look at that fat pig's face again.

Connie was more than willing to help Edna and Rosa with their plan. She said she would have the fictitious file for Stephanie ready first thing Thursday morning. She would add in the background that 'Dick Hertz' worked at the Taj Mahal and was next scheduled to work this coming Saturday. With Stephanie's rent coming due and the office being slow, there was no doubt that Stephanie would take the bait. Now to work on getting Ranger to show up. They dug into the decedent Viennese table that was just delivered along with a gourmet coffee bar.

"Oh!" Rosa cried out with a mouthful of Tiramisu. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed. "I've got it! We have to go to his office to get our limo ride home. I'll steal some of his letterhead and offer Carlos a job for this Saturday!" Edna clapped her hands.

"We make one hell of a team, Rosa! Maybe Ranger should hire us!" Edna took a sip of her coffee. "But what if he calls to confirm and finds out it's fake?" Both women's shoulders slumped.

"I didn't think about that," Rosa agreed. She thought for a moment. "Wait! I've got it. It will be an invitation to all top security companies about special job opportunities for VIP guests at the casino!"

"Now I know where Ranger gets his smarts from." Rosa nodded.

"I didn't manage to flee Castro and start a life here in the United States because I'm just another pretty face!" The two continued the evening discussing their plans and talking about their grandchildren.

The next morning, Rosa and Edna met at The Donald's office to arrange for their limo rides home. Madeline excused herself for a minute. Rosa ran to his desk while Edna stood lookout in the doorway. She grabbed several pieces of letter head and some matching envelopes. "Hurry up….she's coming back," Edna warned. Rosa grabbed the roll of stamps as well.

"What are you doing in Mr. Trump's office?" Madeline demanded.

"I…uh…I'm….uh….writing him a thank you note," Rosa stammered.

"But what are you doing at his desk with your feet up?"

"Uh…no hablo ingles," Rosa said.

"Yeah…she doesn't speak English so I'm going to have to translate for her," Edna piped up.

"You speak Spanish?" Madeline asked her giving her a suspicious look.

"No, I speak English. That's why I have to tell her what to write!" Rosa and Edna quickly left the office and headed down to meet the limo. Rosa quickly wrote the invitation, placed a stolen stamp on the envelope, and popped it into the mail box. They gave each other a hug. "I'm so glad we met Rosa. Once we get those two together, we'll have to take a few more vacations ourselves. I hear it's even easier to get comp'd out in Vegas." Rosa smiled.

"I enjoyed your company too, Edna," Rosa agreed. "I'll call you as soon as I find out that mi Carlos is back from breaking wind."

"And I'll call to you confirm that Stephanie will be coming here to find our 'Dick Hertz'!" The two women heartily laughed and parted ways.

Secret Rendezvous – chapter 2

By Sharon(RangerBabeFan), Tom & Chey

Rosa wasn't all that enthusiastic at the prospect of calling her grandson's right hand man Tank, since Carlos probably wouldn't receive the 'Trump' letter until Friday morning. She'd been keeping the fact that she understood and spoke English fluently from her entire family, including her beloved Carlos. It would be worth it though, if they could get Carlos and Estefina together.

She had a sudden inspiration. She picked up her phone and called her nephew Lester. Lester worked for his cousin Carlos, and was constantly playing practical jokes on his men. He would be a good accomplice in their quest to unite Carlos and Estefina.

"Lester mi sobrino, es Abuela Rosa. Necesita su ayuda." (Lester my nephew, this is Grandma Rosa. I need your help.) At Lester's exclamation she hurriedly explained what she needed his help with. Lester laughed and told her he would talk to Tank for her and enlist his cooperation. He even volunteered to help come up with small gifts and hints to strategically lure Carlos to the Bridal Suite at the hotel in AC. Now all Rosa needed to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

Connie was enjoying herself as she devised a plausible fake FTA file to give to Steph. 'Dick Hertz' worked as a croupier in the Taj Mahal and had been arrested for numerous parking fines he'd failed to pay. She knew Steph wouldn't feel uncomfortable going after him without Lula as backup, but then again, she also knew Steph wasn't getting within 50 miles of AC without Lula tagging along!

She was still snickering to herself as Lula breezed in, clad in neon orange spandex with hair beads to match. Thankfully she'd left her hair its natural dark brown color, although the matching orange streaks she'd added had Connie raising her eyebrows. When Lula questioned her about her uncharacteristically jovial mood, Connie gleefully filled Lula in, showing her the bogus file and swearing her to secrecy. Lula cackled when she caught a look at Dick Hertz's photo; it was of an old boyfriend of Connie's who lived in Point Pleasant, and he'd been dressed in drag.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lula spotted Steph pulling up to the bonds office and immediately shushed Connie's snickering, trying desperately for a straight face herself. _This was gonna be good! _She grabbed a copy of Cosmo and plopped herself down on the dingy brown vinyl sofa, opening the magazine just as Steph opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Connie. Lula. Any files today?" Steph seemed a little out of breath as she came through the door, setting a box of donuts and a carrier of coffee down on Connie's desk. She snagged a Boston Crème and a cup of coffee before dropping down onto the sofa next to Lula.

"Just got one in, Steph. This may be your lucky day, 'cuz he works at the Taj Mahal in Atlantic City. We don't have a home address on him, though. This is another one of Vinnie's half-assed bonds." Connie stifled a giggle as she reached for a donut while holding out the file to Steph. She caught Lula's smirk behind Steph's back and rolled her eyes, careful not to let Steph see her expression.

Steph took the file and opened it, munching on her donut as she read through the bond report. An exasperated "Yeesh!" escaped her lips as she noted the scant information that had been provided. She licked her fingers clean, then heaved a sigh and closed the file, rising to her feet. She stuffed the file into her over-sized coach bag and reached for another donut.

"Okay, well I guess I should head over to Rangeman. Tank called and asked me to come in and run some searches because they're so backed up. I'll see you girls later!" She balanced her donut and coffee in one hand as she opened the door, oblivious to the devious looks on her friends' faces.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Connie and Lula broke into hysterics, envisioning Steph's attempts to locate the nonexistent skip. What they wouldn't give to see her face when she eventually learned it was all a hoax!

Lester was laughing to himself as he made his way to Tank's office, clearly enjoying the prospect of playing what he considered to be the best prank ever on his cousin. He couldn't believe Abuela had actually met Steph's crazy grandmother, and that the two had hatched this devious scheme. He was going to outdo himself when it came time to plant Abuela's suggestions for the special gifts and hints that would get Ranger to AC and up to the Bridal Suite!

When he got to Tank's office, he closed the door for some privacy, since they were expecting the Bombshell to show up for a shift this morning. Ranger was also due from the airport at any time. He filled his buddy in, laughing as Tank added some suggestions to those already put to him by Abuela, such as hiring an actor named Dick Hertz (Lester snickered), who would pretend to be a liaison of The Donald's. He would draw Ranger up to the bridal suite, making up some lame excuse about needing to check the security for an impending bigwig who was thinking about reserving it. Tank picked up his phone and speed-dialed Woody, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he instructed him what to pick up and winking at Lester.

Lester pulled out his phone and called an old girlfriend who worked at Victoria Secrets, asking her to select a risqué pair of edible panties and have them ready for someone to pick up. He also suggested a certain flavor. She laughingly agreed, but only if he'd set her up with one of his co-workers. He chuckled and told her he would set it up for this weekend, ending the call.

Next he dialed Slick, sending him to the fragrance department at Macy's, then told him to stop by Victoria Secrets and ask for Brandy. She'd have a package ready for him to pick up. He was to hurry back to Rangeman and bring the parcels to Tank's office immediately.

A short time later a black SUV pulled into the underground garage at Rangeman and parked in an empty space. Ranger disembarked from the passenger side wearily as Ram alighted from the driver's seat, nodding to Ranger as he went over to the stairs and disappeared upstairs.

Ranger contemplated following him, but decided instead to go for a short drive in his Porsche. He really wanted to see Stephanie before checking in with Tank, since he had been 'in the wind' for the past few weeks and knew he'd be tied up the rest of the night if he went upstairs first.

Upon reaching the Turbo, he noticed a rather revealing pair of panties (read crotchless edible thong) arranged on the seat, the words 'I'm a Babe' stenciled across the ass. He frowned, wondering how someone could possibly get into his car without the key, since the alarm was state of the art. He opened the car and picked up the 'lingerie', the fragrance wafting from them none other than Boston Crème. He frowned. This was a little over the top for Stephanie. He'd drop by her apartment after he cleaned up and see if he could learn anything, right after he grilled his men on how they got there.

He turned and headed for the stairs, his exhaustion forgotten as he contemplated who could have possibly left the underwear in his car, and more importantly, who they belonged to! Since he couldn't see his Babe leaving them there, he considered other possibilities. He really hoped it wasn't another one of those bimbos the guys managed to hook up with on a regular basis. He was tired of trying to field their advances.

When he reached his office, he noticed the door was open, and inside on the comfortable sofa that took up most of the short wall next to the desk sat Tank. He was grinning at Ranger, his eyes going to the sexy lingerie held in his hand.

"Do you know anything about this, Tank? I found these in the Turbo just now."

Tank looked suitably surprised, grinning inside but determined to play his role. He shook his head. "Pick yourself up another admirer Boss?"

Ranger scowled, tossing the panties at his friend's chest. "This better not be an indication that someone's been borrowing the Turbo for his dates. I want to know how they got in there since the doors were locked."

Just then Lester popped in the doorway, welcoming Ranger home with a brotherly hug. He stepped back and dropped to the sofa next to Tank, a contemplative expression on his face. He eyed his cousin, then decided to drop a small bomb. "Uh, you might want to brush up on your skills, Boss. You left the Turbo unlocked when you left. I had to set the alarm." Inside he was laughing his ass off.

When Stephanie finally stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor at Rangeman, it was to a crowd of grinning Merry Men, who stood and applauded as she made her way to her cubicle. There at her desk, attached to the back of her chair which had been placed squarely in front of her computer, was a huge multi-colored bouquet of helium-filled balloons.

She smiled, thinking the balloons were from Ranger. She looked at the attached card, not recognizing the writing on it but thinking it was probably written by whoever he ordered them from. The smile was wiped from her face, however, when upon closer inspection she realized that the 'balloons' were in fact blown up condoms!

What the hell? Did she have another stalker?

Secret Rendezvous - chapter 3

By Denny(Decide)

The last three days had been harrowing for Steph. Once again, she was the target for a stalker. After the first delivery of the bouquet of condoms, Steph got still more gifts, which with each subsequent one became more disturbing than the last one received.

Among the gifts she had received recently was a bouquet of black roses, which were downright creepy unless you were a vampire or a Goth, crotchless thongs which were gross, and a studded dog collar. The gift that had freaked Steph out the most was the sheer black silk stockings that were accompanied with a note that read – 'I hope you enjoy these silk stalkings.' This stalker was aggressively sexual in his overtures and it made Steph very uncomfortable.

It was time for her to get the hell out of Dodge. Okay, it was really Trenton, but escaping to Atlantic City sounded real good just about now. It would get Steph out of town and get her the elusive skip Dick Hertz. The money she would receive from apprehending this skip would pay quite a few bills, too.

Steph punched a few numbers into her cell and soon it was ringing. Someone picked up and she started to talk.

"How about a road trip to Atlantic City, Lula?"

"Whatcha talking about skinny, white girl? Do you have any freakin' idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Lula. I know it's early. I can't sleep. All I do is think about those creepy gifts and getting that skip in Atlantic City. I need to get away. So, are you in? Road trip to Atlantic City."

"Hell yes, I'm in! But I'm going to need a little time to wake up and get ready. Steph, you owe me a big breakfast on the way. Drive-thru from McDonalds is not gonna cut it."

"That is fine. According to Hertz's files and some calls I made, his shift won't end till two o'clock in the afternoon. That leaves us plenty of time for the drive and breakfast. I don't want to apprehend him on the casino floor; there are too many people there. Something about the whole thing doesn't feel right to me. My spidey sense is on high alert."

"Girl, I think that with all those gifts you have a new crazy after you. I don't know why they think you're a good target. It's like you're a frequent shopper at Psychos-R-Us. You need a change of scenery; I think that you're right about leaving Trenton."

"So Lu, can you be ready in an hour?"

"Sure, no sweat, but we'll take my Firebird. No way can your POS car make it to AC. I'll pick you at eight o'clock. Then we stop for gas and food before we get on the road."

"M'kay, sounds like a plan! See ya in an hour. Bye Lula."

"So long Steph."

An hour later the ladies were on the Garden State Parkway after filling both themselves and the car with the necessary fuel to go.

Meanwhile over at Haywood, Rangeman had received many deliveries of his own. Ranger had just returned from a mission a few days ago, so he was surprised that the deliveries started so soon, almost the moment of his return.

First, in his Turbo he found an edible woman's thong with 'I'm a Babe!' written across the tush. Upstairs in his office he found several other packages waiting for him. They'd all been delivered within the past three days.

Each delivery had a typewritten note with it that was untraceable. He found a bouquet of musical, flavored condoms arranged for a man's taste in a natural colored wicker basket, along with a girlie magazine tucked inside. He wondered if this had anything to do with the edible undies he found in his car.

Ranger had to smile with the thought of Steph prancing about with just those panties on. It had been a long time since he saw Steph with little or nothing on. God, did he miss her! The one night that they shared together did very little to quench his thirst for her. If anything that night made him physically ache for her.

How FUBAR was it for him to send her back to Morelli? The only saving grace was that Morelli and Steph had decided that they made better friends than lovers. Ranger was about to make his move on Steph when he was sent on the mission and went in the wind. God, soon his government contract was up and it was time to re-evaluate his life. Did he want to be alone for the rest of his life or spend it with Stephanie? He knew with all his heart that she was the only woman he could love.

Ranger was so in love with Steph but he still didn't know where he stood with her. He had tried to be selfless with her by being a gentleman and letting her be with Morelli, but her unhealthy pattern of behavior left him unsettled and confused.

This was a first for him that a woman left him unsure of himself. He had told Steph that he might have the muscles and the brawn but she held the power. Steph held the key to his heart that he had thought that he had lost so many years ago.

He would ignore the blatant attempts by some bimbo to score with him. It wasn't the first time some woman threw herself at him. Maybe in the past he would have been flattered and taken the invitation seriously. Now that Steph had his love, Ranger could never betray it even though they were not officially together. The idea of their 'someday' was appealing to him more and more.

Ranger had just showered and was toweling off the excess water off when his cell rang.

"Yo."

"Hey, boss. Got a minute?"

"As long as we can do this over the phone. I just got out of the shower."

"Ranger, we've been invited by The Donald to evaluate his security needs. Several top security firms have been asked to do this and Rangeman was one of them."

"Okay Tank, set it up."

"Uh, the only problem is that we have to leave almost immediately."

"Are you sure? I really wanted to see Stephanie. It's been so hectic since I've been back I haven't had a chance to drop by her apartment. Is everything alright with her?"

"Bomber is fine. Nothing is new with her. We'll leave in ten if that is affirmative with you."

"Ten it will be then."

The erstwhile lovers were both traveling to Atlantic City without the other one knowing that they were going.

Even though Steph and Lula had left first, Ranger and Tank arrived at AC first. The MIB passed them while the ladies were breakfasting.

A welcoming committee was there to greet Ranger and Tank. It was a man named Dick Hertz. What an ironic twist that was! Little did Ranger and Tank know that he was an actor hired by Lester to impersonate a liaison of The Donald's. Soon Ranger, Tank, and Hertz were touring the facilities of the Taj Mahal. Ranger and Tank were both busy taking detailed notes.

By this time, Stephanie and Lula had arrived and parked in the visitor's garage. They planned to gamble awhile in order to get the parking validated and to observe one croupier named Dick Hertz.

At the casino, Lula and Steph were able to monitor Hertz's actions without drawing too much suspicion to themselves. They observed Hertz flirting outlandishly with a thirty-something peroxide blond with an obvious boob job. Somehow against the rules, the blond slipped a piece of paper to Hertz. Later when his shift was over the blond and Hertz took the elevator upstairs.

It was strange that the information kept changing. First Hertz was supposed to be staying at the Bridal suite and now he was going upstairs with the blond. Maybe he didn't want to give pick-ups the wrong idea.

Either way, Steph knew that time was running out and she would have to apprehend Hertz or she would be the one that hurt. Steph knew that Vinnie would pitch a fit if she didn't bring in Hertz. That would mean he would forfeit the bond, plus there would be nothing to add to her bank account.

Lula and Steph left the casino without making a scene. They overheard that the couple was going to the thirtieth floor where four suites were housed. The elevator was crowded so the ladies weren't happy that they wouldn't be able to squeeze in. The next elevator was less crowded and they quickly punched thirty on the call console. The ride up took no time at all and they found themselves on the floor just as the horny couple was about to enter their suite.

"Dick Hertz, you need to come with me to get re-bonded since you missed your court date," shouted Steph.

Hertz spun around and tried to get away but he collided with a room service waiter carrying a tray of beverages and food. The noise level rose as dishes, glasses and silverware crashed to the floor. The two men screamed in pain as they bumped into each other and got covered with the food on the tray.

The commotion brought out Tank who was in a nearby suite. Looks were exchanged by Tank and Lula while Steph was struggling to get the cuffs on. Tank quickly took over and told her to go into the suite he just exited to get washed.

Steph was only slightly dirty but she welcomed the opportunity to clean up. She entered the bridal suite and was amazed at the opulence of it. Never before in her life did she see anything that even compared to it. It was obvious that the best of everything was used to decorate such a magnificent room.

Secret Rendezvous - chapter 4

By Gayle

Ranger was in the office of the Bridal suite when he heard the front door of the suite open and close. He knew Tank had gone out to the hall to check on some commotion and figured it was him returning.

"Tank, I think this Hertz guy has been yanking our chain," he called out from the desk. "I just checked with the security department and he's not even on staff. I swear, when I find that prick, I'm going to…" Ranger stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw Stephanie standing in front of him.

"Babe? What are you doing here?" Ranger was immediately on his feet and standing in front of Stephanie.

Steph blinked her eyes a couple of times before she finally found her voice. "I…I've been after a skip. I followed him up here and took him down in the hallway." Stephanie looked at her lightly stained t-shirt and sighed. "Technically, the waiter took him down when they crashed into each other. I tried to cuff him but he was slippery from some kind of sauce. Alfredo, I think." She looked at her shirt again but couldn't really identify the stains. She sure as hell wasn't going to suck on her shirt to find out!

"Anyway, that's when Tank came out and told me to come in here to clean up and that he'd take care of Hertz," she said.

"Hertz?" Ranger asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Dick Hertz. He's my skip. And what moron names their child Dick Hertz, anyway? I mean, talk about making life rough on the poor bastard." Stephanie rambled on about all the other suitable names Hertz's parents could have bestowed upon him when she finally noticed Ranger pacing and looking like he was going to blow.

"Ranger, what's wrong? And why are you here? I thought you were 'in the wind.'"

"I just got back earlier today. Then Tank tells me that Rangeman might pick up a security job here at the Trump Towers. Dick Hertz is the guy who's supposed to give us a complete rundown of the job, but he's been giving us the run around all day. Now I find out that he's not even an employee here."

"Sure he is," Stephanie offered. "The file Connie gave me listed this as his place of employment and current residence."

"You said Tank's in the hall with him right now?" Ranger asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Lula should be with him."

Ranger opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Stephanie right behind him. The evidence of the collision was still on the floor but the hallway was free of anyone, hand-cuffed or otherwise. Ranger stalked back into the suite and began pacing again.

When his cell phone chirped, Ranger whipped it open and barked, "What?!"

"Don't worry about the job, Ranger. We didn't get it," Tank replied.

"Yeah, no shit! That asshole isn't even an employee of Trump Towers!" Ranger shouted.

"No shit. Enjoy your stay. You have the suite for the entire weekend. And don't fuck it up. She's the best thing for you and you know it." The line went dead.

Ranger stared at his cell phone in disbelief. When he looked at Stephanie, all the pieces fell into place.

"We've been had," he stated calmly.

"What? What do you mean?" Stephanie was still very confused over the whole situation.

"We've been set up, Babe. It appears that your skip and my job opportunity were all a ruse to get us together," Ranger stated.

"This was all a trick?" Steph asked, stunned.

"And, it appears that we are to be guests of the Taj Mahal for the weekend," Ranger added.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't afford a room like this. I can't afford any room in this hotel," Stephanie shrieked.

"Babe, no one is expecting you to pay for anything."

"And I can't expect you to pay for everything, either. You already bleed enough money over me." Her last statement stung Ranger to the core. He could kick his own ass for ever saying something like that to her.

"Babe, I don't know who's paying for all this."

"But what about clothes, my makeup? I mean, God, look at me. I'm a mess. I don't even have a toothbrush with me. Lula and I weren't planning on staying the night." As if on cue, the doorbell to the suite chimed.

"This place has a freaking doorbell?" Steph said, almost indignantly. Ranger just smiled and headed for the door.

As the bell hop entered the suite he said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Manoso. I have your bags for you. I'll just place them in the closet." The bell hop busied himself with the luggage, and then placed a box by the bed. As he turned to leave, Ranger tried to give the young man a tip.

"No need, sir. Everything has been taken care of, including your meals. The only thing you'll be responsible for is gambling if you choose to do so. If you need anything, please contact the concierge and they will be happy to serve you. Please enjoy your stay." The young man bowed his head slightly to Ranger and left the suite.

"This is unbelievable. I…I can't stay here," Stephanie stammered.

"Why not?" Ranger asked.

"There's only one bed, and I…I…" Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence.

"We can share the bed."

"No! That wouldn't be right. You don't…don't…" Again, a lack of words.

It was now or never.

"I love you," Ranger declared.

Stephanie stopped breathing. Did she hear him right? Was this another trick? Ranger wasn't that cruel. He would never hurt her so blatantly. Would he?

"I love you. I have for a very long time and I've been an ass. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to keep you safe. Hell, I was trying to keep _me_ safe," Ranger admitted.

"Safe from what?" Stephanie whispered.

"Safe from loving you, from losing you. But it's no use. I need you too damned much. I was going to search for you earlier today when Tank told me we had to be here ASAP." Ranger closed the gap between him and Stephanie and took her in his arms.

"Stay with me. Be with me. Not just for this weekend but for always. I want my someday and I want it now, with you." Ranger bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Stephanie's lips. So many things were racing through her mind; she had a hard time sorting through them all. Did she love him? Did she want this? Could she handle a life with Ranger? She discovered the answer to every question was 'yes.'

"Ok," she whispered against his lips.

Ranger claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. When she parted for him, his tongue plunged into her mouth and battled with hers. He held her tight against his body until he was afraid she couldn't breathe.

When he did finally release her, she was panting hard and was just a little dizzy. Christ, but that man knew how to kiss, she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Babe," Ranger said, with a half-assed grin on his face. Stephanie blushed when she realized she'd said that out loud.

"I…I should clean up," she stammered, suddenly self-conscience about what she looked like.

As Stephanie stepped from Ranger's embrace, she finally took a moment to look around the room. The spacious suite was richly decorated with elegant furnishings and a state-of-the-art, flat screen T.V. and electronics. Everything around her screamed money, and lots of it.

Ranger could give a shit what the room looked like. He was more interested in getting inside Stephanie and staying there, forever. Just the thought of having her writhing under him made him hard as a post and just as thick. However, Ranger had no intension of rushing anything so he sat back with an amused grin as he watched Stephanie flit around the Bridal Suite taking in all the sights.

"Oh my God, Ranger! You should see this bathroom. It's a religious experience!" Stephanie squealed. Ranger chuckled and crossed the grand living room and past the elegant king sized bed to the bathroom where Stephanie could hardly contain her excitement.

"This bathroom is bigger than my entire apartment! I mean, my God, just look at this place." Stephanie was wide-eyed with amazement. Ranger had to admit that the bathroom was beautiful and spacious with its gold fixtures, marble counter tops and antique furniture. But the thing that interested him the most was the whirlpool bathtub that was more than large enough for two people. It was already filled with warm water and bubbles that smelled of roses. As he imagined their wet, soapy bodies molded together in the fragrant water, Ranger's cock pressed even harder against his pants, begging to be released.

Unfortunately, Stephanie was still in 'search and discover' mode, and failed to notice his current condition. Or maybe that was a good thing, since Ranger was having fun watching her in all her excitement.

Stephanie exited the bathroom after washing the little bit of food from her skin and flopped onto the bed, rolling onto her back and stretching out her arms. _Finally!_ Ranger thought as he stalked towards her.

"Oh, Ranger, this bed is exquisite. You should…" Before Stephanie could finish her sentence, Ranger was on top of her. He pressed his groin into hers as he nibbled on her neck.

"It feels fantastic, Babe," his low voice rumbling in his chest and vibrating against hers. Stephanie's arms automatically wrapped around Ranger's back and held him close. She'd wanted this for so long but was too afraid of being rejected or sent back again to where she really didn't want to be.

She felt his cock hard against her center, and small jolts of electricity raced through her body. The frustration of the wild goose chase she'd just endured on top of the sexual frustration she'd been feeling for months was more than she could stand. Add two hundred and thirty pounds of hot, hard Cuban sex lying on top of her and Stephanie lost her mind.

She thrust her hips up and ground her sex against Ranger's. He growled and bit down on her neck, marking her. The pain and the ecstasy were almost enough to make her come right then but somehow she managed to hold her climax back.

It was then she realized Ranger had on way too many clothes. Grabbing his t-shirt at the waistband, Stephanie pulled it free from Ranger's cargos and began dragging it up his body. Ranger raised up enough to pull his shirt over his head, then tossed it to the floor.

Stephanie raked her nails across Ranger's bare back, causing him to moan from the erotic sensation. He bent his head down so that his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"Babe," he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

Ranger didn't need to be told twice. His lips crashed down on hers, his tongue plunging into her hot, wet mouth. As Ranger ravished her mouth, he continued to grind against her center, which was just as hot and wet and begging for the same attention.

Ranger broke the kiss long enough to yank Stephanie's shirt up over her head and toss it to the floor to join his. He needed to feel her skin against his. He looked down at her lacey, black bra and smiled.

"Nice," he said as he ran his finger along the lace at the top of a cup. His finger traced along her breast until it reached the front clasp. With adept fingers, he flicked the clasp open and pushed the material aside, exposing her breasts to him.

"But this is better," he growled then latched onto one of her already puckered nipples. Stephanie cried out and arched her back, giving everything of herself to the man whom she loved.

Ranger rolled her nipple between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, causing it to harden even further. When he was satisfied, Ranger moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

Stephanie writhed underneath him and he smiled around her breast. This was what he'd wanted for so long. This was where he wanted, no, _needed_ to be. And this is where Stephanie belonged.

The level of sexual tension and frustration in which Ranger had been existing almost since the day he'd met Stephanie finally blew. He'd thought that one night they'd shared so long ago would have cured his desire, his desperation, but it had only made it worse. Now Ranger had her back where he wanted her and this time, there was no stupid deal involved. This time, she wasn't afraid of him. This time, he had no fucking intention of sending her back to anyone, least of all Morelli. This time, he was keeping her.

With that last rational thought, Ranger moved down Stephanie's body until he reached her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled them and her panties, along with her shoes and socks, off her body in one fluid motion.

Stephanie lay before him, naked and spread out like a feast ready for him to devour.

He pushed her legs apart and saw the glistening moisture of her sex. Kneeling between her thighs, he laved at the sweet nectar pooling at her opening and moaned as her scent and flavor invaded his senses. Stephanie's arms automatically shot to Ranger's head as she fisted his hair in her hands, holding him to her. She could feel his tongue spear her core while his nose rubbed against her clit. She thrust her hips up in an attempt to get his tongue deeper inside.

Ranger knew Stephanie was close to climax. Hell, he knew she'd almost gone over the edge when he'd bit down on her neck.

Ranger removed his tongue from her center and replaced it with two thick, probing fingers. Stephanie cried out again at this new sensation, her hips matching the pace of Ranger's thrusts. As his fingers delved deep inside her, Ranger's tongue swirled around her clit. He had Stephanie in a frenzy as she bucked her hips and rode his fingers hard.

Ranger increased the speed of his fingers and bit down on her clit, sending Stephanie spiraling over the edge. She screamed his name as her body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. Her core pulsed around his fingers as his hand became soaked with her cream. Ranger removed his fingers from her quivering heat and lapped at her dripping lips like a starving man. When he'd had his fill, Ranger offered his fingers to Stephanie to lick clean, which she did.

The sight of her licking her own juices from his hand caused something inside of Ranger to snap. Fuck not rushing things. He needed to be in her and needed it now.

In a flash, Ranger removed his cargos, shoes and socks and was back on top of Stephanie, his hard cock poised at her entrance. On instinct, Steph raised her groin to meet his. That was all the invitation Ranger needed. In one hard thrust, Ranger buried himself deep within Stephanie's slick folds. They both cried out as the erotic sensation took over their minds.

There wasn't going to be anything slow or tender about this mating. They had denied themselves each other for far too long. They needed each other far too desperately.

With every downward thrust, Ranger's cock bottomed out at Stephanie's womb. She took everything he gave her and still wanted more. Ranger could feel his balls tighten and knew he was going to come. He welcomed it; he craved it. His orgasm slammed into him with such force, he screamed incoherently. It seemed as if his cock shot its cream into Stephanie forever.

The force of Ranger's climax triggered her own release and her cry of passion was in perfect contrast to his.

Ranger collapsed on top of Stephanie but was careful to keep most of his weight on his forearms as to not crush her. They laid together with their bodies entwined for several minutes while they tried to calm their breathing and heart rates. Of course, Ranger was the one who collected himself first.

"Babe, are you alright?" He was afraid that he might have been too rough with her.

"I'm…I'm fine. No, I'm not. I'm fantastic. Ohmigod that felt so incredible," she said, still out of breath.

Ranger smiled down at Stephanie. Part of him still couldn't believe he had finally gone after what he really wanted most in life and another part of him couldn't believe she'd said yes. He bent down and placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Ranger," Stephanie declared. "I have loved you for quite awhile, even before the Scrog incident. But I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid you'd send me away again and I don't think I could take that one more time." Stephanie was near tears and it broke Ranger's heart. How could he have been such a calloused bastard? Well, never again. She was his now and he was hers and that was the way it was going to stay, period.

"I love you, too, Babe. I promise you I will never send you away or ever turn my back on you. This is what I want. You are what I want." With that, he kissed her again, pouring his heart and soul into that kiss. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at her.

"Come on, Babe. Let's go take a bath." Ranger rose up and pulled a boneless Stephanie with him and carried her into the bathroom. He placed her in the still warm, rose scented water.

The tub was more like a top of the line Jacuzzi with a built-in heater, massage jets and a long bench in which one could recline comfortably. Stephanie moaned as her body became enveloped in the warm water, making Ranger's cock twitch.

Ranger stepped into the tub and had to admit that it did wonders to ease the tension and stress he'd been under lately. He grabbed a wash cloth and some bath gel from the side of the tub. Once he got a good lather, he moved next to Stephanie and began bathing her body. This time, he was gentle with her as he washed every inch of her beautiful, pale skin. She moaned and leaned into him, loving the attention he was lavishing on her. She could definitely get used to this!

When Ranger reached the area between her thighs, he stroked her gently with the cloth. He hated the idea of washing himself from her body, but then relished in the fact that now he could add more. As he softly stroked her swollen lips, Stephanie raised her hips and spread her legs wide, opening herself to him. Ranger's cock began to swell in reaction to Stephanie's wantonness.

Stephanie surprised Ranger by turning around in his arms and taking the cloth from him.

"Your turn," she said seductively. He wasn't about to argue.

Stephanie paid the same attention to Ranger's body as she had received, going over every inch of his mocha latte skin. To her surprise, she was not shy about washing his groin area. She ran the cloth along the length of his cock and gently squeezed his balls, not missing a single inch of him. Ranger groaned and laid his head back on the side of the tub.

Stephanie straddled him and he realized what was stroking his cock now was no longer the cloth, but Stephanie's swollen labia. God, he wanted to be in her again.

Ranger grasped her around the waist and guided her to the crown of his cock. When he felt himself at her entrance, he gently pushed her down onto him. His earlier fantasy about their wet bodies sliding together was coming true. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger neck as he continued to hold onto her waist.

She rode him slow and deep, raising up until just his head was in her then sliding all the way back down again. Over and over, slow, passionate strokes as their bodies remained connected, became one. Stephanie's head was thrown back and her breast thrust forward, close enough for Ranger to take a nipple in his mouth. So he did. He suckled her as she glided across his body, the water giving their bodies a gracefulness they would not have otherwise.

He relinquished all control of their love making to her, allowing her to set the pace and following her lead. They made love in the water for what seemed like hours, taking their time, feeling every inch of each other.

Stephanie's orgasm finally began to boil low in her belly. Ranger could tell when he felt the wash of fluid over his cock that had nothing to do with the water. Her thrusts became harder and she steadily quickened her pace.

"Oh God, Ranger. I'm going to come." Her confession spurred on his own orgasm as his cock swelled until it was almost painful. Ranger felt her vaginal walls clamp down around him as her climax hit. He welcomed his own release and shot his cream into her waiting body.

Ranger wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to his pulsing body. He would never be able to get enough of this woman. He knew he was going to spend a good chunk of his future buried inside of her and that was just fine with him.

When Stephanie found her voice, she looked at Ranger and smiled. "You're absolutely amazing."

"That was all you, Babe. I just went along for the ride." He held her for a bit longer before leading her from the tub and drying her off. He loved lavishing all this attention on her. He still wanted to kick himself in the ass for not doing it sooner.

As Stephanie wrapped a hotel robe around her, a loud growl echoed through the bathroom.

"Guess we need to feed the beast, Babe," Ranger chuckled. All other merriment would have to be put aside until this need was satisfied. Ranger walked to the nearest phone, which just happened to be on the bathroom counter, and ordered room service. Ranger kept dinner simple; grilled sea bass with wild rice and steamed vegetables.

"What about dessert," Stephanie pouted.

"I'll be your dessert tonight, Babe," Ranger replied, his wolf grin firmly in place.

Dinner was simple but absolutely delicious. They were satisfied but not overly stuffed. This was a good thing considering Ranger had more night games in mind.

Stephanie finally noticed the box the bell hop had left by the bed earlier. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box.

Ranger shrugged and sauntered over to the box and placed it on the bed. It was a decent sized box, about twice that of a shoe box, and a note was tape to the outside. Ranger read the note out loud.

_If you two love birds don't know what to do, maybe these will give you some ideas. Have fun! _

_GM_

Stephanie was peering over Ranger's shoulder as he read the note and almost fainted.

"Oh crap! This is from my grandmother! My grandmother was in on this?" Stephanie fell onto the bed and flung her arm over her eyes. She just couldn't imagine what could be in the box.

Ranger could, though.

Oh sure, Granny M was a whack job from the word go, but she was harmless and wasn't afraid of sex.

"Well, let's see what we have in here, shall we?" Ranger teased, as he began pulling items from the box. Stephanie groaned and put a pillow over her face.

"Massage oil; chocolate, strawberry and hot cinnamon." Okay, that wasn't so bad.

"A couple of silk scarves." That didn't sound too bad either but Steph wasn't sure how she felt about being tied up.

"Fur-lined handcuffs." That was pushing it.

"And…what the hell?" That sounded really bad. Stephanie pulled the pillow from her face and couldn't believe her eyes. In Ranger's hand was a yellow rubber ducky. The only problem was, the rubber ducky was vibrating. And Ranger was smiling.

"No fucking way! I am NOT fucking a duck! Do I look like Vinnie?" Stephanie was sitting at the corner of the bed, shrieking. Ranger was laughing his ass off.

"Oh sure, laugh it up. But I am not doing THAT!" She pointed to the offensive item still vibrating in Ranger's hand.

"Come on, Babe. It could be fun."

"Oh, hell no," she said, leveling a glare at him.

"I'll change your mind," Ranger said arrogantly.

"The hell you will," Stephanie huffed, crossing her arms.

Ranger turned the evil toy off and placed in back in the box. "Fine, Babe. But I at least get to play with everything else."

Stephanie thought about the handcuffs and scarves.

"I promise to be gentle," he vowed.

"And no butt stuff," Stephanie demanded.

"Babe, you're going to have to trust me."

"Fine," she conceded, knowing he'd never do anything to hurt her.

Ranger walked over to the corner of the bed where Steph was sitting and pulled her up to her knees. He untied her robed and pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her. He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers, taking the fight completely out of Stephanie. Her head rolled back and she let the robe fall completely free from her body. Ranger's mouth was magic and she lost herself to its power.

"Lay down on your back," he ordered. He removed his own robe and she saw that he was already hard. She reached out to swipe the drop of precum from his cock but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and placed it over her head.

"Don't move," he ordered. Ranger took the fur-lined cuffs and placed them on her wrists, careful not to clamp down too hard.

Then he took one of the scarves and firmly tied it around her eyes, preventing her from seeing. Ranger noticed that she had tensed a bit so he feathered kisses all over her face.

"Trust me, Babe. I won't hurt you," he assured her.

"Ok," she quietly said.

"What flavor, Babe?" he asked, referring to the massage oil.

"Strawberry," she decided. She felt little drops of liquid fall all over her body. Ranger took his sweet, precious time thoroughly rubbing in every last drop, leaving no part of her body untouched. Her skin hummed with excitement by the time he was finished. She knew she was wet between her thighs and it had nothing to do with the oil.

The next sensation took her a moment to identify. It was another scarf and Ranger was slowly dragging it across her skin. He raked it across her throat and her belly. He made it dance across her puckered nipples. And he lightly feathered it against her pubic hair and then her swollen lips when she spread her legs open for him.

Ranger looked down and could see the moisture beginning to gather at her entrance. He ran one thick finger along her labia, scooping up her juices then licked his finger clean. His cock jumped and throbbed with the need to be inside her. But he held himself back.

He ran his finger along her lips again. Steph raised her hips, trying to get more of Ranger. He continued to rub her just at her entrance, knowing it was driving her mad.

Stephanie needed him to be inside her in the worst way. She craved that physical contact now. As Ranger's strokes became faster, Stephanie spread her legs wide, hoping he would accept the invitation. But what he did next shocked the hell out of her.

Instead of his cock sliding into her, she felt two of his fingers thrust up deep inside. Then her clit came alive as a vibrating sensation was introduced. It took Stephanie a few moments to realize what it was but when she did, she about came off the bed.

"Shhh. Settle down and relax. You're going to like how this feels," Ranger commanded.

Stephanie didn't dare argue. She was completely at his mercy. So she did as she was told and soon was losing herself to the sensation. The rate of vibration on her clit sped up as did Ranger's finger fucking. She felt her orgasm build and began thrashing around on the bed. Ranger increased the speed of his fingering even more and Stephanie flew apart, crying out long and loud.

Before she could recover, Ranger positioned himself between Stephanie's thighs and slid himself into her still pulsing center, keeping the vibrator on her clit.

Stephanie almost lost her mind. She was stuffed full of hard, thick Ranger and her clit was screaming at the raw, intense sensations. Ranger fucked her good; not too hard, but not too gentle either. He could feel the vibrations traveling through her folds as they molded themselves around his already throbbing cock. Since he was basically sitting up, he got to watch himself enter and exit her body. He could see her juices completely covering his cock. And he was able to watch as he pumped his seed into her pulsing center as they both flew over the edge together.

When the last waves of climax racked through their bodies, Ranger turned off the duck with a slight chuckle and freed Stephanie from her bindings. He pulled back the covers on the bed and they both slipped in underneath. He spooned her from behind and held her tight to his body.

As they both drifted off to sleep, Ranger decided that he was going to kick Tank's and Lester's asses for yanking his chain over a fake job. Then he was going to increase their salaries for a job well done.

Secret Rendezvous – chapter 5, the finale

By Sue(jerseygirlinoxford) and Danielle

After Edna received a call from Connie that Stephanie was headed to Atlantic City, she immediately called Rosa. "The eagle has landed."

"Que?"

"The eagle is in flight?"

"Que?"

"The eagle…oh hell, Rosa…I forgot the code words. Stephanie is on her way to Atlantic City. How'd you do with Ranger?" Edna asked her.

"Oh. Bueno! I spoke with my nephew, Lester. Mi Carlos already left. He should be there by now. I hate to miss this. I want to see mi Carlos happy," Rosa replied. They both fell silent.

"Me too. Would be a shame to put all this time and effort into our wonderful plan and not see it work," Edna mused.

"How fast can you get there? I'm going to call a car service," Rosa suggested. "We don't have to worry about staying there or a ride home. We'll just call Madeline and threaten to injure ourselves again."

"That's a great idea, Rosa! I'll call a car service, too. We'll meet in the lobby. See you in a few hours." They disconnected and called for their rides.

A few hours later, Rosa and Edna met in the lobby. Rosa was dressed in a black trench coat and black fedora. Edna had on a huge blonde wig and dark sunglasses. "Wow, Rosa! You look like a real spy," Edna complimented her.

"That blonde wig makes you look like that movie star…Nathan Lane. She was good in **The Birdcage**," Rosa told her. Edna smiled.

"Thanks. She _was_ good in that movie." They looked around the casino to find Stephanie and Ranger. Rosa pulled Edna behind a row of one armed bandits.

"There's mi Carlos," she whispered and pointed. They peered around the corner and saw Ranger, Tank, and some other man heading to the elevator bays. "They're leading him up to the Bridal Suite!"

"Now we have to find Stephanie," Edna whispered back. They turned to walk towards the other side of the casino. Edna stopped short. It was the man who stole her slot machine the other day. "Give me your cane for a minute, Rosa." She took Rosa's cane and whacked the man in the back of the head. His face smashed into the slot machine, and he slid to the ground. All sevens. Jackpot! Quarters poured out of the machine. Edna handed the cane back to Rosa. "Always good to have a little _coin_ in your pocket!" Edna and Rosa looked and each other and burst out laughing. They began to fill their pockets and purses with the $500.00 in quarters. Edna stepped over the unconscious man while Rosa stepped on him like a speed bump.

They wandered around the casino until they came across Stephanie and Lula. Stephanie had her back to them, but Lula was looking right at them. They had been watching a man flirting with some bimbo. The couple left the casino and headed for the elevators. Stephanie and Lula began to follow them. "Damn White Girl," they heard Lula tell Stephanie, "I think I just saw Nathan Lane. She was great in that movie **The Birdcage**."

"She's a good actress, but man is she ugly," Steph agreed. They watched the couple get in the elevator, waited for the next one, and headed upstairs. Edna and Rosa already knew the Bridal Suite was on the 30th floor. They shoved their way through the crowd that was waiting and pushed their way onto the elevator.

"Watch where you are going, you old bat!" a younger man told them as Rosa stepped on his foot.

"Besame el culo, gilipollas!" Rosa growled. (_Kiss my ass, dickhead_) She used her cane like a pool cue and knocked his eight balls in his side pocket.

"OOOOaff!" he cried out as he grabbed his crotch. The young man dropped to his knees as the elevator doors closed in his face. Edna admired the 4-pronged cane again.

"Damn," she muttered. "I think I need to get me one of these! They sure do come in handy." Rosa laughed.

"I don't _need_ this thing to walk, Edna," Rosa admitted. The two women burst out laughing again. The elevator doors opened on 30, and they made their way down the hall. Just down from the Bridal Suite, there was a mess in the hall.

"Damn," Edna commented. "You would think for the price they charge for the rooms on this floor that it wouldn't look like a shit house."

"Si, Edna. I think we need to complain to Madeline about this. This is an outrage," Rosa agreed. "I mean what if we _were_ paying for this ourselves? Next time one of us _will_ have to slip and fall."

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" The two almost screamed. Tank had come around the corner. He assumed the typical Rangeman pose…arms crossed, feet shoulder length apart. "And I thought you didn't speak any English, Abuela Rosa?"

"Mierda!" Rosa muttered.

"I've been teaching her, Tank. She's getting pretty damn good," Edna interjected. Tank shook his head.

"Well, your plan worked. They're both in there. All I can say is….it's about time. How about I buy you ladies a drink?" Rosa and Edna exchanged glances and shrugged. They each took one of Tank's arms as he escorted them to The Casbah.

Before they let Tank lead them away to the Casbah both women put their ears up to the suite door and listened. After several minutes of hearing moans and groans Edna looked at Rosa, "I don't know what your grandson is doing to my granddaughter, but I wish someone would do it to me!" Edna walked over to the door of the next suite, stole the "Do not disturb" sign, and placed it on the bridal suite door handle. Now satisfied that everything was just right, the ladies put an arm through each of Tank's proffered arms, and headed to the Casbah.

"Oh…that reminds me," Rosa muttered to herself after thinking about the strange buzzing sound coming from the Bridal Suite, "I need to mail the premium for my ALFAC policy."

The Casbah was the main nightclub at the Taj Mahal. It had drinks, music, dancing, entertainment, and featured cage dancers. It was very exclusive. There was a sign at the door that proper attire was required to include shirts and shoes. Edna called Madeline and advised her that she was wearing her slippery shoes that evening. If she didn't want her to fall, she had better get them into the club. Forgetting that Madeline only knew them as a duo and not a trio, Tank's name was omitted.

"I'm sorry, you ladies may enter, but I don't have King Kong here on the list," the doorman told them.

"Tu madre es una puta fea! Tu hermano no tiene la ingle!" Rosa yelled at him pointing her finger into his chest. (_Your mother is an ugly bitch!/Your brother has no groin!_)

"Yeah! What she said!" Edna added. She looked up at the tall man. She crooked her finger to bring him closer. The man leaned down and Edna grabbed him by the mustache.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The man tried to pry Edna's boney fingers off the short hairs over his lip.

"Help! This man is assaulting me!" Edna cried out. "Imagine attacking a defenseless old lady!"

"What the hell is that asshole Trump doing now?" They all turned to see who said that. It was Rosie O'Donnell.

"Look Edna…it's that lesbian that had a fight with Mr. Trump!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Wait till I get on him about this!" Rosie huffed. "First, he insults me and Barbara, now he's got his guards beating up old ladies." Several guards came to escort Rosie off the premises. There was a picture of Rosie in all of Trump's casinos. It had a big red circle with a line through it. During all the commotion, Rosa and Edna pulled Tank inside the club with them.

After a few margaritas, Tank called it a night. Rosa and Edna were just getting started. They were fascinated by the cage dancers. "Bet we could do that Rosa," Edna slurred. Rosa inspected the cage.

"Anything those putas (whores) can do….we can do better," Rosa agreed. "I got moves I haven't even _used_ yet!" The cages lowered, and the dancers exited them to take a break. "I think we are a little overdressed." She looked down at their outfits. The dancers were wearing boy shorts and bikini bottoms.

"We can fix that." Edna shucked her polyester pants to reveal baby blue granny panties with Tuesday embroidered on the right hip. Rosa and Edna looked at the day and sighed. "Saturday had a skid mark, and I hadn't had time to do the wash."

"I got you beat," Rosa told her. She removed her double knit pants to reveal a pale yellow Jueves (Thursday) on the left hip. "Let's do this." The dancers were getting ready to climb back into their cages for the next round. Rosa grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her out of the cage. Before she knew what was happening, Edna and Rosa were being lifted inside the cage to be suspended over the dance floor.

In true New Jersey form, no one noticed that the young scantily clad dancer had been replaced with her geriatric counterparts. Rosa and Edna didn't care. They were having the time of their lives. They finally got their grandchildren together. Hopefully, they were getting a jump on giving them great-grandchildren at the moment. After a few songs, the cage began to lower. They exited the cage and went to collect their belongings. Their pants were missing. Edna spied a midget making off in the crowd with the pale blue and black polyester garments. "Rosa, look!" She pointed to the thief. "Let's get him!" They ran after the little man.

They moved surprisingly quickly for women of their age. That…and his little legs could only move so fast. Rosa swung her 40 pound, quarter filled purse and knocked him 10 feet to the left. He dropped their pants before landing on a table of frat boys. "Hey….dudes!" one of them said to his friends. "It's a Dwarf tossing contest." He picked up the little person and tossed him on to the next table.

"Bastardo!" Rosa muttered as she handed Edna her pants. Before she could reach down to pick hers up, a police officer slapped a cuff on her wrist. They were arrested and taken to the station.

Stephanie and Ranger lay wrapped in each other arms. Stephanie wasn't sure of all the details, and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to know. She and Ranger were finally together. It was _Someday_. He loved her and wanted to be with her. Life was good. The phone rang. Sighing, she reached to the nightstand, hating to break the contact of the warm Cuban sex God that she was curled up with, and answered it.

"Stephanie, I've been arrested!" Stephanie bolted up right. Ranger raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask what was wrong when the phone on the other nightstand rang.

"Yo!"

"Carlos? Es Abuela Rosa." Ranger popped up to a seated position. Stephanie could tell by Ranger's wide eyes that something was wrong. He spoke rapidly in Spanish. This couldn't be good.

"Grandma….hold on. I'll be down there as soon as I can," she promised. After hanging up the phone, she turned to Ranger. "Grandma Mazur was arrested here at the Taj for indecent exposure." Ranger sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well now I know who her co-conspirator was," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"That was Abuela Rosa….her cellmate." Stephanie was confused.

"Okay…so far I know that my grandmother was involved. Connie, Lula, Tank and Lester as well. Now your grandmother. Lester hired that guy for you. Connie gave me a fake file with a picture of her old boyfriend. But who was that guy that we captured? I mean….who's Dick Hertz?" Ranger gave her a wolfish grin and looked down at the huge circus-sized tent. He took her hand and slid it under the covers.

"Mine, Babe…..and it's throbbing for you." Oh boy!

"I guess they can wait a _few_ more minutes," Stephanie agreed as she climbed on top of him.

Way more than a few minutes later Ranger and Stephanie entered the police station to pick up their jailbird grandmothers. Neither of them really wanted to know exactly what the two older ladies had done to get arrested for indecent exposure, but they knew they were going to hear about it. Since neither woman could keep her mouth shut, Steph and Ranger were bound to get an earful, not only now but later when their mothers found out. Steph could already hear the threats to her pineapple upside down cake.

After paying the bail and extracting the half-dressed grandmas from the station, they headed to the nearest store to buy Edna and Rosa some pants. All the way home both Edna and Rosa kept complaining that they should never have been arrested. After all, their underwear covered way more than the putas boy shorts and bikini bottoms did. Not to mention the sign that said "No shirt, No shoes, No service" It didn't say anything about pants being a requirement!

THE END

Epilogue

Ranger and Stephanie were married a few months after their Taj Mahal rendezvous.

Rosa and Edna decided to take a trip to Vegas. Their photos where hung next to Rosie's with big red circles with a line through it at all Trump's casinos in Atlantic City.

Rosie went on Larry King to talk about the elderly abuse at all of Trump's casinos. When asked to comment, The Donald replied, "Is that fat ugly pig looking for work again? She's nothing but a loser. Tell her to call Richard Simmons. I've got a crow bar they can use."

Tank and Lester went out and bought themselves new sports cars with the huge raise that Ranger gave them.

After receiving a massive tip, the midget opened up his own specialty bar that featured Dwarf tossing and Midget bowling.

The rude young man was recovering from a testicular rupture. He now called his grandmother regularly to tell her he loved her.

Finally, the middle-aged man who thought he could take advantage of defenseless old ladies was currently an inpatient at a state mental hospital recovering from a nervous breakdown and post traumatic stress syndrome.

A/N: This story was written as a Round Robin for a dear friend of ours who really needs some happy. We love you, Kym!

Sue, Sharon, Denny, Gayle, Danielle & Kathy


End file.
